For example, in the semiconductor manufacturing process, a liquid chemical supply device is employed in order to drip a predetermined amount of liquid chemical such as photo resist fluid or the like onto a semiconductor wafer. More specifically, as shown for example in Japanese Published Patent Application H10-54368, a device is proposed that comprises volume varying members (bellows) that each partition a pair of pump chambers, motors that cause each bellows to expand and contract, and check valves arranged in each discharge port and intake port of a pair of pumps. In this way, the check valve on the intake port side will be mechanically opened and liquid chemical will be taken into the pump chamber when the bellows contract. In contrast, the check valve on the discharge port side will be mechanically opened and liquid chemical will be discharged from the pump chamber to the exterior when the bellows expand. Then, by sequentially expanding and contracting the pair of bellows, the liquid chemical can be continuously discharged.